В его детстве качелей не было
by Ruger Vaquero
Summary: Чтобы я ещё раз дотронулся до Брагинского! Да даже за миллиард долларов! Никогда не будет этого! Говорил мне старик-Англия, не лижи зимой всё холодное, а я... Да я тут не при чём, это всё Россия! Он прекрасно знал, что произойдёт, если поцелуемся, так нет же, заманил не в чём неповинного парня в ловушку.


— Иван? — позвал я.

Почти сразу, как нас «отогрели» и отцепили друг от друга, вернулся домой, пребывая в шоковом состоянии. А теперь позвонил, ибо волновался. Совсем чуть-чуть...

В ответ лишь молчание, хотя Брагинский трубку взял.

«Стесняется, да?» — я улыбнулся уголками губ: слышал неровное дыхание застенчивого руса. Умиляюсь всякий раз, когда легендарный Россия прячется от меня, или вот так молчит, а румянец (я точно знаю!) играет на его щеках.

— Слушай, я что спросить хотел: ты зимой когда-нибудь лизал трубу? У тебя же есть такая, водопроводная, тяжелая, блестящая? — в своей бодрой манере интересовался я.

Телефонная трубка ударилась обо что-то и заплакала.

Как выяснится позже, это Ваня чуть не разбил телефоном лоб.

— Э? Ты чем занят?.. — я же заволновался. Правда, ненадолго. — Ну, лизал, нет?

— Нет!

Я заворожено наблюдаю за бесконечным танцем снежинок, таких больших и блестящих. Несмотря на стужу, на сердце невероятно тепло.

Мне нравится зима в этой удивительной стране. В России.

Обаяние Брагинского растапливало льды Антарктики в частности и Аляски в целом. И непонятное чувство требовало к нему прикоснуться, чтобы ощутить... жар ли, холод: я не знаю, что меня ждёт. И поэтому мне нужно узнать! За этим, кстати, и приехал, восторженный неожиданной мыслью. Так часто бывает. Загорелся идеей — тут же воплотил в реальность.

Мои мысли путались, и зачем-то для ожидания я выбрал совсем уж безлюдное место, где начинался лес.

«Чёрт возьми, волки!» — я запаниковал, ошалело оглядываясь вокруг, но это лишь мобильный с новой мелодией.

Надо было поставить что-нибудь поспокойнее.

«Зачем в такую глушь забрался?» — смс от России.

Непонятно, злится он или иронизирует. Очень жаль, что в текст нельзя вложить интонацию голоса. Хотя... это радует, если пишет Иван. Чаще отзвуки задорного мяуканья в его речи раздражают.

«Укушу его!» — неожиданно решил я для себя, сжимая в кулаке нагревшийся телефон. Интересно будет посмотреть на реакцию русского. Очень-очень. Лучше бы он застонал, а бить вряд ли станет. Всё-таки, я его гость, и во всяком случае, бегаю быстро.

— Привет! — знакомый мягкий голос перепугал намного больше, чем сообщение от его хозяина.

Уверен, когда тяжёлая ладонь надавила на плечо, среди моих прекрасных золотистых волос появились первые седые прядки.

— Я т-так долго ждал! — довольно раздражённо выпалил, пожимая руку улыбающегося Ивана. — Хай!

Выждать момент? Или прямо... сейчас? Я несмело заглянул в глаза России — те блестели, но из-за грусти, да что там, даже боли, отражавшейся в них. Как же жалко... Вот почему он всегда грустит? Надо развеселить его! Потом, как-нибудь, когда эксперимент свой закончу.

Вдруг Брагинский сжал зубы и прерывисто выдохнул, я со смущением почувствовал это.

— Аме... рика... — щёки русского зарумянились, наверное, от мороза, — ты мне руку сейчас оторвёшь...

— Ах! — я со стыдом понял, как долго тряс его ладонь, и теперь отскочил в сторону, отпустив её. — Я не нарочно, прости.

Толком ничего не могу объяснить ему, мои мысли как всегда путаются, похуже наушников в кармане. Через перчатку не ощущается ничего. Ни-че-го. Значит, нужна голая кожа, вернее, единственный открытый участок на теле славянина — лицо. Придётся целовать!

— Что с тобой сегодня? — засуетился наивный Ваня, его улыбочка стёрлась.

Целовать его?!

Я всё же забылся, глядел на приоткрытые губы страны. Из его уст вылетал пар, а сами губы казались налитыми кровью... Похоже, здорово огребу потом! А ведь другой возможности может не представится. Ждать, пока он снимет хоть что-нибудь из одежды — долго. Скорее моя страна развалится, чем это произойдёт.

Я не то, чтобы боялся, всего лишь засмущался перед врагом. Да-да, даже герой с мировым именем может испытывать нечто подобное.

— Я задумался, — какой у меня странный голос.

— Америка-а-а… Что тебе от меня надо? — прищурился Брагинский. Кажется, он начал что-то подозревать.

— Ничего-ничего! Всего лишь один поцелуйчик! — меня пробила едва заметная дрожь. — Просто у меня в стране день поцелуев, и я объезжаю всех, вот. Теперь пришла твоя очередь... Можно ведь? Это недолго.

Я довольно профессионально соврал, прям загордился собой.

— Ты здесь только для того, чтобы поцеловать меня? — либо не верил, либо уточнял славянин. Непроизвольно коснулся указательным пальцем губ, как будто готовясь открыть тайну, а личико кавайное такое, какое бывает лишь у детей... У девочек. Боже, я сравнил его с девочкой?!

«Пальцы убери, дурак!» — я взвыл про себя, не решаясь... Ну, не решаясь.

В груди стало жарче, ведь русский сам сделал шаг вперёд, положив руку, которую недавно подносил к губам, мне на макушку. Большой палец оказался рядом с выбивающейся из чёлки прядкой, и Брагинский немного поигрался с ней. Как это... унизительно... Может, ему просто нравилось так делать, морда же счастливая, этим жестом он якобы располагал к себе других.

— Ладно, я сегодня добрый, разрешаю! — какие-то мимимишные флюиды летают вокруг него. Или это очередная моя выдумка?

— Весьма тобой благодарен...

«Холод? Пекло?» — в последний раз гадал я, ободряя себя.

Лёгкий, как бабочка, поцелуй, был сорван с его губ.

Сначала я сильно удивился: ничего не почувствовал, словно лишили осязания, но затем с восторгом понял, что губы России невероятно холодные и мягкие. А ещё они слабо отвечают!

«Так и знал! Знал!» — я уже потерял голову, присосавшись к этим губам, ведь такое приятное ощущение!

Сильные руки обняли меня, а их обладатель теперь перешёл в наступление, так сказать, смешал лёд с огнём. Я инстинктивно прижался к нему, чтобы согреться, но чем дольше длился сладкий поцелуй, тем отчётливее ощущал проникающий внутрь лёгкий, но колючий холодок, пробегающийся по позвонкам и разгоняющий мурашки.

— Ах-ах... — затрепетал и от близкого контакта с недругом, и от ощущений, смешавшихся вместе — от всего сразу, но главное — я замерзал. И прохладней не воздух, а Иван, нежными прикосновениями губ сводящий с ума.

Это даже круче, чем зимние качели, когда летишь, и дух захватывает, но уже не чувствуешь рук...

Я не сдержался, дерзнул сделать поцелуй совсем уж беззастенчивым, углубив его, высунул язычок, чтобы коснуться чужих губ. Те чувственно приоткрылись, отчего я безумно обрадовался.

И пришёл в ужас.

— Мхм… М-м! — в отчаянии замычал, пытаясь отстраниться от ледяного парня: ничего не получалось. С каждым движением я напрасно тратил силы; чуть не плача, бил кулаками по широкой спине, от этого Брагинский покачивался, покачивался и я, но не мог остановиться, просто я примёрз! Удивительно, я примёрз языком к славянину, такой важный для меня момент, как к какой-нибудь качели! Как и сравнил недавно, вот же чёрт!

«Господи, что же теперь делать?! Кто-нибудь... Боженька... Помоги!» — я тут же вспомнил Всевышнего, а Иван, наверное, даже не заметил. Но замер из-за моей возни: я так распереживался, что вцепился изо всех своих супергеройских сил в бежевое пальто, не думая, что Ване может быть больно.

Наши глаза давно открыты и, встретившись испуганными взглядами...

— М-м-м! — ...стонали уже мы оба.

Чтобы я ещё раз дотронулся до Брагинского?! Да даже за миллиард долларов! Никогда не будет этого! Говорил мне старик-Англия, не лижи зимой всё холодное, а я... Да я тут не при чём, это всё Россия!

Он прекрасно знал, что произойдёт, если поцелуемся, так нет же, заманил не в чём неповинного парня в ловушку.

Портит все мои эксперименты, сволочь... Ненавижу его!


End file.
